Patch: 17 grudnia 2014
Uwagi patchu Aktualizacja rozgrywki 6.83 Ogólne *Ranked All Pick: początkowa faza planowana została skrócona z 40 do 30 sekund. *Od teraz pierwsza para run to Runy Nagrody o podwojonym efekcie (z 50/50 złota/PD na 100/100). *Wszystkie iluzje zadają teraz 25% mniej obrażeń budynkom. *Nagroda w złocie za koszary magów i piechurów została zmniejszona z 352-370 do 100-150. *Zniszczenie koszarów piechurów i magów daje teraz odpowiednio 125 i 75 złota każdemu graczowi. *Można teraz stanąć w miejscu do umieszczania wardów na prawo od Roshana. *Naprawiono miejsce umieszczania wardów w pobliżu Starożytnego Mrocznych, które było trudno dostrzec *Ancient Granite Golem - zmniejszono liczbę punktów życia z 2000 do 1700. *Ancient Granite Golem - od teraz posiada aurę, która daje 15% dodatkowego zdrowia jego sojusznikom. *Gry w prywatnej poczekalni używają teraz czasu pojawienia się creepów z trybu Captain's Mode podczas rozgrywek w trybie All Pick. *Maksymalna szybkość ataku jaką można osiągnąć została zwiększona z 500 do 600 (wpłynie to głównie na umiejętności takie jak Focus Fire Windranger i Overpower Ursy. *Następujące umiejętności mogą teraz zostać użyte na sojusznikach niewrażliwych na zaklęcia: X Marks The Spot Kunkki, Empower Magnusa, Living Armor Treant Protectora i Shadow Word Warlocka. *Opisy przedmiotów Vanguard, Stout Shield, Poor Man's Shield i Crimson Guard odzwierciedlają teraz ich wewnętrzną szanse na aktywację efektu, która zastąpi pierwotny opis (brak faktycznych zmian w rozgrywce). *Zasięg widzenia i mgła wojny mogą mieć teraz dowolną numeryczną wartość (do tej pory wartość ta musiała być równa liczbie ze zbioru 0, 64, 192, 320, 448, 576, 704, 800, 832, 960, 1088, 1216, 1344, 1472, 1600, 1728). Postacie *Abaddon **Borrowed Time - zwiększono czas trwania z 3/4/5 do 4/5/6 *Alchemist: **Greevil's Greed - zwiększono bazową wartość dodatkowego złota z 4/6/8/10 do 6/8/10/12 **Greevil's Greed - zmieniono dodatkową wartość złota za ładunek z 1/2/3/4 na 3 **Greevil's Greed - zmieniono maksymalną wartość dodatkowego złota z 30 na 12/20/28/36 **Greevil's Greed - czas trwania efektu ostatniego zabójstwa zwiększono z 25 do 30 *Axe: **Battle Hunger - skrócono czas trwania z 10/12/14/16 do 10 **Battle Hunger - zwiększono obrażenia z 15/20/25/30 do 16/24/32/40 **Battle Hunger - zmniejszono zasięg rzucania z 900 do 750 **Battle Hunger - zwiększenie szybkości ruchu i spowolnienie zmieniono z 10% na 12% **Battle Hunger - zmniejszono koszt w manie z 75/85/95/105 do 75 *Bane: **Nightmare - zmieniono czas oczekiwania z 15 do 16/15/14/13 *Beastmaster: **Call of the Wild - od teraz na każdym poziomie umiejętności zapewnia Hawka i Boara, których siła skaluje się względem poziomu **Hawk - zmieniono zdrowie z 50/50/100/100 na 40/60/80/100 **Hawk - zmieniono szybkość ruchu z 270/270/400/400 na 250/300/350/400 **Hawk - zmieniono wizję za dnia z 500/500/1600/1600 na 700/1000/1300/1600 **Hawk - zmieniono wizję w nocy z 500/500/1200/1200 na 700/800/900/1000 **Hawk - zmieniono nagrodę w złocie za zabicie z 30/30/65/65 na 30/40/50/60 **Boar - zmieniono zdrowie z 0/400/400/500 na 200/300/400/500 **Boar - zmieniono obrażenia bazowe z 0/26/26/46 na 15/30/45/60 **Boar - zmieniono podstawowy czas ataku z 0/1,5/1,5/1 na 1,25 **Boar - zmieniono spowolnienie od trucizny z 0%/20%/20%/35% na 10%/20%/30%/40% *Bloodseeker: **Dodano do trybu Captain's Mode. **Bloodrage nie zwiększa już wychodzących obrażeń, jeśli są one oznaczone jako niemożliwe do odbicia *Bounty Hunter: **Track - dodatkowe złoto dla siebie zwiększono z 150/200/250 do 200/275/350 **Track - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 10/7/5 do 4 *Brewmaster: **Bazowy pancerz - zmniejszono z 4 do 2 **Thunder Clap - czas trwania spowolnienia dla bohaterów zmniejszono z 4,25 do 4 **Thunder Clap - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 12 do 13 *Bristleback: **Quill Spray - obrażenia od kumulacji zwiększono z 30 do 30/32/34/36 *Broodmother: **Spiderlingi - zmniejszono dzienną wizję z 1400 do 1100 *Chaos Knight: **Reality Rift - zwiększono obrażenia z 25/50/75/100 do 60/80/100/120 **Reality Rift - zmniejszono koszt w manie z 70 do 50 **Phantasm - czas trwania iluzji zwiększono z 34 do 42 *Chen: **Test of Faith - od teraz teleportuje do siebie wszystkie swoje jednostki, jeśli użyje umiejętności na sobie **Holy Persuasion - zwiększono maksymalną liczbę jednostek z 1/1/2/3 do 1/2/3/4 *Clinkz: **Bazowy zasięg ataku - zwiększono z 600 do 630 *Clockwerk: **Battery Assault - zwiększono obrażenia z 15/35/55/75 do 20/40/60/80 *Crystal Maiden: **Crystal Nova - zwiększono spowolnienie ataku z 20 do 30 **Frostbite - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 10 do 10/9/8/7 sekund **Freezing Field - zwiększono czas trwania z 7 do 10 sekund **Freezing Field - zwiększono promień pojawiania się eksplozji i spowolnienia o 150 **Freezing Field - zwiększono promień obrażeń od eksplozji o 50 *Dark Seer: **Bazowy pancerz - zwiększono o 1 **Vacuum - czas trwania przyciągania zwiększono z 0,4 do 0,5 *Dazzle: **Bazowy zasięg ataku - zwiększono z 500 do 550 *Death Prophet: **Zmniejszono przyrost siły z 2,2 do 1,9 *Disruptor: **Glimpse - zmieniono koszt w manie ze 160/130/100/70 do 100 **Glimpse - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 65/50/35/20 do 60/46/32/18 **Kinetic Field - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 14/13/12/11 do 13/12/11/10 **Static Storm - zmieniono czas oczekiwania z 85 na 90/80/70 *Dragon Knight: **Elder Dragon Form: poziom 3 - od teraz zachowuje umiejętność Corrosive Breath z poziomów 1 i 2 *Drow Ranger: **Od teraz iluzje dostają premię z Marksmanship *Earth Spirit: **Rolling Boulder - od teraz nie redukuje już szybkości ataku o 80 na 2 sekundy **Rolling Boulder - nie zadaje już dodatkowych 45 obrażeń przy użyciu ze Stone Remnantem **Rolling Boulder - zwiększono bazowe obrażenia z 90 do 100 *Earthshaker: **Enchant Totem - koszt w manie zmniejszono z 50 do 20/30/40/50 *Elder Titan: **Astral Spirit - zmniejszono obrażenia z 60/100/140/180 do 60/90/120/150 **Naprawiono kilka rzadkich przypadków, gdy Elder Titan mógł poruszać swoim Astral Spiritem podczas rzucania Echo Stomp *Enchantress: **Bazowa prędkość ruchu - zwiększono z 315 do 335 *Faceless Void: **Time Walk - nie zmniejsza już szybkości ataku **Chronosphere - zwiększono czas oczekiwania ze 130/110/90 do 130/115/100 **Jednostki typu ward nie mogą już atakować, jeśli przebywają wewnątrz Chronosphere *Gyrocopter: **Call Down - zwiększono obszar działania z 450 do 600 **Call Down: pierwsza rakieta - zmniejszono wartość spowolnienia z 50% do 30% **Call Down: druga rakieta - zwiększono wartość spowolnienia z 20% do 60% **Można teraz używać Force Staff na Homing Missile *Huskar: **Inner Vitality - zwiększono bazową regenerację zdrowia z 2/4/6/8 do 10 **Inner Vitality - premia do regeneracji po zranieniu została zmieniona z 30/45/60/75% do 20/40/60/80% *Io: **Nie wymaga już obracania się, żeby wykonać jakiekolwiek akcje *Jakiro: **Liquid Fire - zmniejszono obrażenia z 15/20/25/30 do 12/16/20/24 *Juggernaut: **Bazowa zręczność - zwiększono z 20 do 26 **Blade Dance: krytyczne trafienie - zmieniono szansę z 15/20/25/35% do 20/25/30/35% *Keeper of the Light: **Chakra Magic - koszt w manie zwiększono z 25/45/65/85 do 25/35/45/55 **Blinding Light - czas oślepienia zwiększono z 3/4/5 do 4/5/6 *Kunkka: **X Marks the Spot - opóźnienia dla wrogów zmieniono z 1/2/3/4 na 4, a dla sojuszników z 2/4/6/8 na 8 **X Marks the Spot - zmieniona zasięg użycia z 500/650/800/950 do 350/550/750/1000 **X Marks the Spot - zmieniono czas oczekiwania z 14/13/12/11 to 19/16/13/10 **X Marks the Spot Return - zmniejszono koszt w manie z 50 do 0 *Leshrac: **Diabolic Edict - czas trwania zwiększono z 8 do 10 sekund **Lightning Storm - czas trwania spowolnienia zwiększono z 0,5 do 0,75 **Lightning Storm - zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 700 do 800 *Lich: **Chain Frost - zmieniono czas oczekiwania z 145/115/60 do 120/90/60 *Lifestealer: **Infest - od teraz pozwala ci na kontrolowanie jednostki, w której się znajdujesz, za pomocą podumiejętności *Lina: **Zwiększono szybkość przemieszczania się pocisków z podstawowego z 900 do 1000 **Dragon Slave - zwiększono obrażenia ze 100/170/230/280 do 110/180/250/320 **Dragon Slave - zwiększono koszt w manie z 90/105/125/140 do 100/115/130/145 **Light Strike Array - zmieniono obrażenia z 90/150/210/280 na 120/160/200/240 **Light Strike Array - zwiększono koszt w manie z 90/100/110/125 do 100/110/120/130 **Light Strike Array - zwiększono czas ogłuszenia z 1,6/1,8/2/2,2 do 1,6/1,9/2,2/2,5 **Fiery Soul - czas trwania zwiększono z 9 do 10 *Lion: **Zwiększono bazowe obrażenia o 7 **Mana Drain - zmniejszono odstępy wysysania many z 0,25 do 0,1 *Lone Druid: **Removed - usunięto czas oczekiwania dla Return Spirit Beara **Battle Cry - zwiększono czas oczekiwania z 30 do 60 **Battle Cry - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 8 do 6 **Battle Cry - zwiększono dodatkowe obrażenia z 20/40/60 do 50/75/100 **Battle Cry - zwiększono premię do pancerza z 2/4/6 do 5/10/15 *Luna: **Moon Glaive: poziom 4. - zwiększono liczbę odbić z 5 do 6 **Eclipse - zwiększono liczbę promieni z 4/7/10 do 5/8/11 (Scepter: zwiększono z 4/8/12 do 6/10/14) *Meepo: **Divided We Stand - redukcja czasu odrodzenia wynosi teraz 20% zamiast 10/20/30% *Morphling: **Adaptive Strike - zwiększono maksymalny czas ogłuszenia z 0,75/1,5/2,25/3 do 1,25/2,25/3,25/4,25 *Night Stalker: **Zwiększono bazowe obrażenia ataku o 4 **Crippling Fear - koszt w manie zmniejszono z 90 do 50 **Darkness - od teraz ustawia wizję wszystkim wrogom na 675 zamiast redukować ją o 25% **Darkness - nie zatrzymuje już licznika dnia/nocy **Darkness - zmieniono czas trwania z 40/60/80 do 50 **Darkness - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania ze 180/150/120 do 160/120/80 *Ogre Magi: **Fireblast - zmniejszono obrażenia z 60/120/180/240 do 55/110/165/220 **Fireblast - zmniejszono zasięg rzucania z 600 do 475 *Outworld Devourer: **Astral Imprisonment - zwiększono ilość kradzionej inteligencji z 4/6/8/10 do 4/7/10/13 **Astral Imprisonment - zmniejszono czas trwania ukradzionej inteligencji z 60 do 50 *Phantom Assassin: **Coup de Grace - zmieniono ilość obrażeń krytycznych z 250/350/450% na 230/340/450% *Phoenix: **Supernova - zwiększono liczbę ataków wymaganych do zniszczenia z 5/7/10 do 5/8/11 **Naprawiono umiejętność Stop Icarus Dive, która czasem nie działała przerywana przez z powodu autoataku *Pudge: **Meat Hook- zmieniono zasięg z 700/900/1100/1300 na 1000/1100/1200/1300 *Pugna: **Decrepify zmniejszono spowolnienie ruchu na sojusznikach z 50% do 25% **Netherward - zwiększono liczbę ataków wymaganych do jego zniszczenia z 3 do 4 **Blade Mail - od teraz nie odbija już obrażeń z Nether Ward do Pugny *Queen of Pain: **Blink - zwiększono zasięg z 700/850/1000/1150 to 1300 **Blink - zmieniono czas oczekiwania z 12/10/8/6 do 15/12/9/6 **Sonic Wave - od teraz zadaje obrażenia pełne i działa na jednostki niewrażliwe na magię **Sonic Wave - zmniejszono obrażenia z 350/475/600 do 290/390/490 (Scepter - zmniejszono z 350/530/725 do 325/450/575) *Riki: **Blink Strike - zwiększono maksymalną liczbę ładunków z 3/4/5 do 4/5/6 **Blink Strike - czas odnowienia ładunków zwiększono z 30 do 35 **Blink Strike - zmieniono dodatkowe obrażenia z 50/70/90 do 40/70/100 *Rubick: **Fade Bolt - zmieniono koszt w manie ze 150 do 120/130/140/150 **Scepter: Spell Steal - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 5 do 2 *Shadow Fiend: **Shadowraze - zwiększono obrażenia z 75/150/225/300 do 100/175/250/325 *Silencer: **Glaives of Wisdom - zwiększono dodatkowe obrażenia od inteligencji z 30/48/66/84% do 30/50/70/90% **Last Word - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 36/28/20/12 do 30/24/18/12 **Scepter: Global Silence - od teraz nie zwiększa już czasu trwania uciszenia o 1 sekundę *Skywrath Mage: **Bazowa zręczność - zmniejszono z 18 do 13 *Slardar: **Sprint - zmniejszono czas trwania z 20 do 16 **Sprint - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 28 do 23 **Amplify Damage - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 10 do 5 *Slark: **Pounce - zmniejszono obrażenia z 60/120/180/240 do 55/110/165/220 *Sniper: **Shrapnel nie zadaje już obrażeń budynkom **Shrapnel ma teraz 3 ładunki z 40 sekundowym czasem odnowienia **Shrapnel - zmniejszono koszt w manie ze 120 do 50 **Shrapnel - zwiększono czas trwania 9 do 10 *Spirit Breaker: **Empowering Haste - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 20 do 16 *Storm Spirit: **Poprawiono szybkość obracania z 0,6 do 0,8 *Sven: **Warcry - czas trwania zwiększono z 7 do 8 sekund **Scepter: God's Strength - premia dla sojuszników została zwiększona z 40/60/80% do 50/75/100% *Techies: **Dodano od trybu Captain's Mode **Land Mines - zwiększono obrażenia z 225/300/375/450 do 300/375/450/525 *Terrorblade: **Reflection - zmniejszono czas rzucania z 0,5 do 0,3 **Sunder - zmieniono minimalne PZ z 25/20/15% do 20% *Tidehunter: **Bazowa prędkość ruchu - zmniejszono o 5 **Ravage - zmniejszono obrażenia z 200/325/450 do 200/290/380 *Tinker: **Heat-Seeking Missile - zwiększono obrażenia ze 100/175/250/325 do 125/200/275/350 *Tiny: **Toss - czas trwania zwiększono z 1 do 1,3 sekundy **Grow - zmieniono premię do szybkości ruchu z 20/40/60 do 40/50/60 *Treant Protector: **Eyes In The Forest - zwiększono obrażenia od Overgrowth ze 135 do 175 na sekundę **Eyes In The Forest - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 55 do 25 *Troll Warlord: **Naprawiono licznik ładunków Fervor naliczający pierwszy ładunek za wolno *Tusk: **Ice Shards - szybkość pocisku zwiększono z 900 do 1100 **Ice Shards - czas trwania odłamków zwiększono z 5 do 7 sekund **Walrus PUNCH! - jest teraz umiejętnością używaną na przeciwniku i można ją ustawić na automatyczne rzucanie **Walrus PUNCH! - zmniejszono czas oczekiwania z 25/20/15 do 20/16/12 *Undying: **Soul Rip - zmieniono maksymalną liczbę jednostek z 5/10/15/20 na 10/12/14/16 **Soul Rip - obrażenia/leczenie od jednostki zmieniono z 25 na 18/22/26/30 **Tombstone - zwiększono pancerz o 1 **Flesh Golem - zwiększono maksymalne spowolnienie z 15 do 20% *Vengeful Spirit: **Wave of Terror - zwiększono czas oczekiwania z 15 do 20 *Visage: **Gravekeeper's Cloak- zmniejszono czas odnowienia z 12/10/8/6 do 6 *Warlock: **Fatal Bonds - zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 800 do 900 **Fatal Bonds - promień zwiększono z 575 do 700 *Windranger: **Powershot - zasięg podróży zwiększono z 1825 do 2600 **Powershot - maksymalne obrażenia są teraz zadawane po 1 sekundzie inkantacji zamiast po 0,7 **Powershot - poprawiono punkt rzucania z 0,3 do 0 **Zmniejszono obszar utrzymującej się wizji pod koniec trwania Powershot z 800 do 400 **Focus Fire - zwiększono premię do szybkości ataku z 400 do 500 Przedmioty *Animal Courier: **Zmniejszono cenę ze 150 do 120 *Armlet of Mordiggian: **Zmniejszono cenę recepty z 600 do 500 *Blink Dagger: **Blink nie jest już dezaktywowany, jeśli nie otrzymasz obrażeń (np. Spiked Carapace, Refraction itp.) *Bottle: **Kurier, który przenosi niepełną butelkę, będzie spowolniony *Broadsword: **W bocznym sklepie zastąpiono Talisman of Evasion przez Broadsword *Circlet: **Zmniejszono cenę ze 185 do 165 złota (zwiększono o 20 cenę przepisu dla przedmiotów: Null Talisman, Wraith Band, Bracer) *Clarity: **Ilość przywróconej many zwiększono ze 135 do 150 *Crimson Guard: **Czas trwania Guard zwiększono z 9 do 10 *Diffusal Blade: **Diffusal Blade nie jest już unikalnym modyfikatorem ataku **Manabreak z kilku źródeł nie kumuluje się *Drum of Endurance: **Liczbę ładunków Endurance zwiększono z 5 do 6 *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Zwiększono cenę przepisu z 500 do 650 *Healing Salve: **Zmniejszono cenę ze 115 do 110 *Helm of the Dominator: **Zwiększono premię do zdrowia dla przejętych creepów z 250 do 500 *Magic Wand: **Zwiększono maksymalną liczbę ładunków z 15 do 17 *Medallion of Courage: **Zwiększono cenę recepty z 200 do 325 **Valor może być teraz rzucone na sojuszników, żeby dodać im pancerz **Pasywna premia do pancerza i ta tracona po użyciu została zwiększona z 6 do 7 *Pipe of Insight: **Zmniejszono cenę przepisu z 900 do 800 **Czas trwania Barrier zwiększono z 10 do 12 *Refresher Orb: **Zwiększono czas odnowienia ze 185 do 195 *Shadow Amulet: **Zmniejszono cenę z 1600 do 1400 **Od teraz przerywa ruch tylko gdy zacznie się niewidzialność, a nie zaraz po użyciu Dodatkowe zmiany Rozgrywka *Podczas oglądania gry z zaznaczoną opcją mgły wojny danej drużyny będzie można teraz zobaczyć na głównej mapie i minimapie tylko to, co widzi dana drużyna. To samo tyczy się również oglądania z perspektywy gracza *Poprawiono stabilność serwerów podczas ataku typu UDP packet flood poprzez przeniesienie przetwarzania pakietami z wątku gry na wątki robocze. *Dodano efekt dźwiękowy, który występuje gdy podczas ataku zadziała maim z Sange lub Sange and Yasha Klikanie z alt *Klikanie z Alt działa teraz na umiejętności pasywne i nienauczone *Możesz teraz kliknąć z Alt swój lub wrogi pasek many i zdrowia, żeby wyświetlić na czacie obecny poziom many lub zdrowia *Klikanie z Alt na umiejętność, gdy nie masz dość many, wyświetli teraz ilość brakującej many *Możesz teraz klikać z Alt na negatywne i pozytywne ikony efektów na swoim bohaterze, żeby ogłosić je swojemu zespołowi *Klikanie z Alt działa teraz na przedmioty bez aktywnej umiejętności (tj. Aegis of the Immortal) *Klikanie z Alt na umiejętności, które są gotowe, wyświetla też ich poziom *Klikanie z Alt na ikonie nieżywego wroga w pasku u góry ekranu ogłosi, że jest on nieżywy i wyświetli czas do jego odrodzenia *Klikanie z Alt swojego licznika odrodzenia ogłosi pozostały czas twojej drużynie *Klikanie z Alt przycisku Glifu ogłosi jego stan, a kliknięcie go z Alt+Ctrl zasugeruje, żeby jeszcze nie używać Glifu *Klikanie z Alt na wrogą butelkę wyświetli runę, która jest w środku Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono kilka efektów, które były omyłkowo widoczne przez mgłę wojny *Naprawiono błąd, przez który użytkownicy mieli bardzo duże pliki z ustawieniami grup kontroli, co powodowało długie opóźnienie po wyborze swojego bohatera (niektórym użytkownikom w tej sytuacji zostały zresetowane grupy kontroli jednostek) *Naprawiono błąd, przez który czasem nie dało się użyć drwiny po użyciu talizmanu przewidywania *Naprawiono nieodgrywający się efekt pośmiertny Warsztat *Naprawiono błąd, przez który nie dało się edytować plików cząsteczkowych .pcf po uruchomieniu Doty 2 z parametrem „-tools -nop4” Opis tego patcha pochodzi z dota2.com Nieudokumentowane zmiany Sklep Dota 2 *Dodano nowe pakiety: *Dodano nowe skrzynie ze skarbami: *Dodano nowe zestawy: *Dodano nowych kurierów: *Dodano nowe różne przedmioty: *Dodano nowe animacje teleportów Fantasy Ticket Season 2: *Dodano nowe przedmioty kosmetyczne: *Dodano nowe skórki interfejsu: *Dodano nowe ekrany ładowania: *Dodano nowe przedmioty turniejowe: Niewydane rzeczy *Dodano nowe zestawy kursorów: Kategoria:Patche